As modern electronic circuit boards evolve toward increased circuit and component densities, thorough board cleaning after soldering becomes a more important criterion. Current industrial processes for soldering electronic components to circuit boards involve coating the entire circuit side of the board with flux and thereafter passing the flux-coated board over preheaters and through molten solder. The flux cleans the conductive metal parts and promotes solder fusion. Commonly used solder fluxes generally consist of rosin, either used alone or with activating additives, such as amine hydrochlorides or oxalic acid derivatives.
After soldering, which thermally degrades part of the rosin, the flux-residues are often removed from the circuit boards with an organic solvent. The requirements for such solvents are very stringent. Defluxing solvents should have the following characteristics: a low boiling point, be nonflammable, have low toxicity and have high solvency power, so that flux and flux-residues can be removed without damaging the substrate being cleaned.
While boiling point, flammability and solvent power characteristics can often be adjusted by preparing solvent mixtures, these mixtures are often unsatisfactory because they fractionate to an undesirable degree during use. Such solvent mixtures also fractionate during solvent distillation, which makes it virtually impossible to recover a solvent mixture with the original composition.
On the other hand, azeotropic mixtures, with their constant boiling points and constant compositions, have been found to be very useful for these applications. Azeotropic mixtures exhibit either a maximum or minimum boiling point and they do not fractionate on boiling. These characteristics are also important when using solvent compositions to remove solder fluxes and flux-residues from printed circuit boards. Preferential evaporation of the more volatile solvent mixture components would occur, if the mixtures were not azeotropes and would result in mixtures with changed compositions, and with attendant less-desirable solvency properties, such as lower rosin flux solvency and lower inertness toward the electrical components being cleaned. The azeotropic character is also desirable in vapor degreasing operations, where redistilled solvent is generally employed for final rinse cleaning. In summary, vapor defluxing and degreasing systems act as a still. Unless the solvent composition exhibits a constant boiling point, i.e., is an azeotrope, fractionation will occur and undesirable solvent distributions will result, which could detrimentally affect the safety and efficacy of the cleaning operation.
A number of chlorofluorocarbon based azeotropic compositions have been discovered and in some cases used as solvents for solder flux and flux-residue removal from printed circuit boards and also for miscellaneous degreasing applications. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,009 discloses the ternary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane with ethanol and nitromethane; U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,815 discloses the binary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane and acetone; U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,817 discloses the binary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane and methylene chloride.
Some of the chlorofluorocarbons which are currently used for cleaning and other applications have been theoretically linked to depletion of the earth's ozone layer. As early as the mid-1970's, it was known that introduction of hydrogen into the chemical structure of previously fully-halogenated chlorofluorocarbons reduced the chemical stability of these compounds. Hence, these now destabilized compounds would be expected to degrade in the lower atmosphere and not reach the stratospheric ozone layer in-tact. What is also needed, therefore, are substitute hydrochlorofluorocarbons which have low theoretical ozone depletion potentials.
Unfortunately, as recognized in the art, it is not possible to predict the formation of azeotropes. This fact obviously complicates the search for new azeotropic compositions, which have application in the field. Nevertheless, there is a constant effort in the art to discover new azeotropes, which have desirable solvency characteristics and particularly greater versatilities in solvency power.